Unfluffy Goodness
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: The unfluffy stuff that we sometimes crave because we sometimes can't wait for drama. This is a set of drabbles and one-shots that I will try and update regularly. It's like drama, sad, heartbreaking, or suspensful. I'll make a FLUFFY one too. xD
1. Imagine

**This is the first one-shot (well, in this case, drabble) in Unfluffy Goodness. Be reminded that if you want fluffiness, go to the other one, Fluffy Goodness. This one is for people who want to read not-so-fluffy one-shots. I'm typing up the first chapter of that right now so, it should be up soon. So either 'Unfluffy Goodness or Fluffy Goodness'. Of course, who can't like both? I do! So, anyway, read on, my fellow FanFictioneers! –E**

**xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Imagine<strong>

**Summary: Richard Castle's thoughts while being stuck in a freezer with his favorite detective. (Be advised that this is really, really short. And they will get way better.)  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Castle & Beckett**

**Setting: Between Setup and Countdown**

**A/N: I wrote this around the time that those episodes came out so, it's a LITTLE overdue.**

* * *

><p>3 years ago, Richard Castle had imagined himself on every magazine cover, every news station. He'd imagined himself the biggest bachelor in the city, girls crawling towards him from every corner. His ego was so big back then that he knew he couldn't fail. But as the years passed, he changed. His ego shrank and his love for the woman that changed him grew. Because 3 years ago, out of a million other people and a million other things, he had never imagined that he'd be sitting next to the woman he loved, holding her as close to him as he could, both of them dying. Then again, he'd also never imagined being in the face of death itself. He'd never imagined not being able to feel his limbs. He'd never imagined he'd have to watch the love of his life slowly die. And most of all, he'd never imagined that Kate Beckett would ever be his. Of course, she wasn't. She had a boyfriend. A doctor, no less.<p>

Right now, at that moment, he only wanted one thing to be true. If given 3 wishes, Richard Castle would only take one because one was all she needed. He wished that she knew how he felt about her. But having 'the cold' not exist wouldn't be so bad either. He just wished he had more time to tell her. That they could have a life together. Because Richard Castle wanted nothing more than to be her 'one and done', and that was all he was imagining right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed one of the shortest drabbles in the world! Seriously, I had no idea how short this was until I actually typed it up. I'm like "Wooooooow, that's really short." SO, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Next drabbleone-shot soon! xD -E**


	2. Hiatus

Hey guys! So, I have to tell you something. You can imagine that turning your life around is tough business. My grades weren't too good last year and I want SO BADLY to get into a good college in 3 years when I get out of High School. To do that, I need to focus purely on school and my education. I know it's summer vacation but for a while, I've always had trouble getting things in order, organization, and finishing things I've started. So, if I'm going to get myself back into shape in those areas, I'm going to have to start early to get myself going. I'm not known for finishing my stories but I promise, once I get myself back on track, I WILL finish them. I love and respect you guys too much to leave you hanging. But I care SO MUCH about my future and if it's going to happen then I can't just sit around waiting for it too. Once I feel that I can concentrate on school and other things at the same time, then I promise to resume Layers, Fluffy Goodness, and Unfluffy Goodness. I love writing and I wouldn't give it up. Plus, I have so much planned for them and I WANT to finish them. So, I promise AND swear on Beckett's life (after watching that season finale) that I will be back. You have my word. You guys have been so amazing and I hope that you'll stay with me and be here when I get back. Thank you for being there! I love you guys so much! You are all amazing and I'm honored to have fans as great as you! I hope you understand. Thank you! xD –E


End file.
